My pokémons are like me
by joel348
Summary: Read the story of this amazing trainer, who breaks out of his own house to do what he wants: Pokémon training, and... keep reading... as he goes in the Pokémon world with only his wits and- well actually he's pretty witless...


**HEY PEPEL OF DIS AMAZING WORLD! I'M BACK! FAIRLY ALIVE AND NOT WRITING ON MY MINECRAFT FIC FOR A LONG TIME CUZ I'M A LAZY *SS MOTHER****ER... KIND OF.**

 **So... let's get back to business. I'll go back to write my other fic when I find the inspiration to do so, simplifiyng, I have a minecraft-specific writer's block... again. I know it's weird, sorry for that!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC.**

 **THIS IS A LINE**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

 _7:30 A.M._

 _Dammit!_

As I slap my alarm clock off, I quickly take note of my surroundings, and I'm met with the same old, scratched and battered tone of blue of my walls and roof, I perk up my ears to search for any sound other than my own old bed creaking, when I'm sure there's absolutely no other sound, I swipe my blanket off as fast as I can and open my wardrobe with unneeded speed, making the door snap out of the old thing like a leaf out of a tree, my body cringes with the strong sound of the door going to the ground, as I pick up and put on my clothes as fast as I can, I look at my stained mirror and check my look: Black/grey jacket, check, white shirt, check, navy blue pants, check, black shoes... nope. I look around frantically for my shoes until I find them hidden under my bed, I put them on as fast as I can.

I look at my desk, searching for a single particular item I had hidden under a pile of tactically placed pokémon drawings, a single bobby pin, remmnants of the hundred stolen from a box from the house of a friend I once visited, and duct-taped under the desk was a utility knife, an old gift my dad gave me, with all set, I go near the door that stood in the way between me and freedom, my bedroom's door. It's lock was very old, and now much easier to pick, with little to no sound, and a tad bit of effort, I manage to use the knife and the bobby pin to unlock the door and get it open. I got down the cursed stairs I had walked on for so long.

I was free.

Well, that until I saw that the door to outside was still locked.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT DAMMIT!" I screamed as I walked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"THE DOOR IS TOO NEW AND I HAVE ONLY ONE PIN LEFT!" I was about to give up.

Until I remembered something.

 _She_ always had a second key.

A key I only saw once.

A key that _she_ stored on her bedroom.

That bedroom also didn't have a good lock, almost the same model as my room, still, I only have one bobby pin left.

Well, it's taking it or leaving.

I made my way back to the stairs one last time, when I got to her door, I felt it in my gut.

 _I only had one chance. [I]_

 _And I wouldn't throw it away. [I]_

I placed my hands in the door, I took the pin in my pocket and the knife on my pants belt, and I started, carefully I moved the pin and the knife in the lock, it took me a while, with the extra care I needed not to break my only pin, but, almost half an hour later, I could hear the distinctive sound of the door unlocking.

I didn't even hesitate in entering _her_ room in full speed and throwing away anything that wasn't what I was looking for, the considerably new things in the room didn't even pique my interest, I was too focused to give half a crap about them, until after almost another half an hour, I found the key. I was already late, and now I took too much time picking the lock and looking for the key, I ran downstairs at top speed and made a final check on what I was bringing with me: map, belt, knife, bobby pin. That was all. I was good to go. I unlocked the last door with the key and almost kicked it open, not caring to close the door as I ran as much as I could in the roads of the small town I lived.

When I got in the laboratory, the professor was outside, wearing a clean white lab coat and sporting a white beard and hair as if about to lock the door until I got there and almost made the poor man fall with the bump I caused.

"Ouch! what was that, a rocket?" The man exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance.

"I'm sorry professor, but I'm really late and I really _need_ to go today!" I told him quickly.

"I see that you're in a hurry, but I can't do anything for you, the starter pokémon are all gone now." He told me in a sad fashion.

"Just give me a bunch of pokéballs and let me go please!" I told him, already in panic.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous..." The man said slowly.

"It'll be _more_ dangerous if I stay here! Please, trust me!" I probably looked scared as hell now.

"W-What do you mean? are some people after you?" The man asked worriedly.

"Not exactly, but it won't be good for me if I stay here!" I anwsered.

"O-Okay... I'm going to give you some pokeballs, let me just..." The professor opened the door to his lab and started moving things around.

My anxiety was at it's peak, I couldn't even stand on the same place... not like standing there was an option, but wanting or not, I needed to calm down. Being nervous wouldn't help my cause in anything.

"Uhh... here we go, I have an old chest strap, so you can have six pokeballs on them..." The old man said as he held me the strap already with the pokéballs.

"I- Uh... I also have this belt here, do you think it can hold pokéballs?" I said as I placed the strap on my chest.

"Maybe if it... wait, why do you have a knife with you? that's dangerous!" The old man said, angry at me.

"I think just a fire-breathing charmander already is more dangerous than a knife, and it's one of the starter pokémon!" I exclaimed ironically.

"No it's- err... hum... good point..." The man said defeatedly.

"Soooo... can this hold more pokéballs?" I asked the professor again.

"Yes, but my bet would be only four, and-" He was quickly cut short by me.

"Then give me four more!" I said, a bit happy with my 'discovery'

"But-Oh alright, but when I'm done I don't want to see you here again unless you caught a shiny or something!" The man said angryly as he walked to the locker and looked for more pokéballs.

"Thank you professor, I promise you won't see me again!" I told the old man happily.

As I went my way away from the lab and the town, I could hear the old professor mumble something about 'young boys' and 'problems', heh, as if he never caused problems when he was young... I almost took pity on the man, well, I think I may have caused more problems than I should, but _she_ deserved it. I needed that to stay somewhat sane, I suppose. It's not that I did that all for myself, I think I may have helped a bunch of people from getting in trouble with her too.

My train of thought was interrupted by some bushes rustling suspiciously.

"What's there? come out!" I exclaimed as I held a pokéball defensively.

Since no response came, I could suppose it was just my imagination, but, if I know how things work on this world, I'd be _very_ dumb to do so, especially when I'm in a forest with a particular fame on housing "Easily angered eletric tipe pokémon", putting it simply, pikachus and raichus. those little rascals, according to my father at least, were very hard to get and make you angry really easily with their eletric shocks, and even with some people saying pikachus don't go around in packs, apparently my dad was one of the few 'lucky' people that actually saw a pikachu pack up close. _Really_ up close. He told me when he woke up all patched up in a nearby pokémon center he still had muscle spasms because of all the eletric shocks and they said it was a miracle he was still alive.

With that in my mind, I slowly moved towards the bush and, with a fast and subtle move, my head was over it, but nothing was there. Nothing but a bunch of berries in the bush. That's a shame, I thought there was a pok- Berries! They can be used to attract pokémon can't they? Yes! That's genius! I'll even economize in pokéballs! I got lucky though, these berries are kinda hard to find since all the raichus, pikachus and whatnot toast and eat them the moment they find them.

After a good bunch of time walking triyng to find a good spot, I finnally found a small place, weirdly open and with a bunch of bushes to hide around too.

The plan is simple: I hide in a bush and wait a pokémon to go get the berries, once he is close enough I'll just throw a pokéball at him and boom! New pokémon! I may get all 10 with that!

"That's just perfect! There's no way this can go wrong!" I exclaimed happily.

 **EIGHT POKÉBALLS, A BUNCH OF BERRIES, AND HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"How did this go so wrong?" I asked myself as I admired my only two pokeballs.

 _WHY CAN POKÉBALLS BE USED ONLY ONCE? THEY SHOULD JUST CLOSE BACK AND BE READY TO USE AGAIN! BUT NOOOO... THE 'GENIUS' THAT CREATED THEM DIDN'T CARE FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME! DARN IT ARCEUS!_

 _Ugh. there's nothing I can do anymore, first, I'm out of berries, second, that didn't work anyways and third, I'm too tired to go around chasing pokémon. Bah, it's not like it's a shame to not get a single pokémon with eight pokéballs..._

 _Oh what I am talking about, of course it is._

 _Anyways I don't think I can go wasting the last two I have, so I'll only use them on pokémon I'm sure will want to go with me... or that are easy to catch. basically anything that passed these requirements I would accept. Except a magikarp. Anything except a magikarp._

How could I even find a magikarp in the middle of a forest you ask? Well, with my luck I don't think you should doubt that everything _is_ possible indeed. Trust me.

 _ **I was about to give up.**_

"I'M HELL AS SURE THAT I'M ABOUT TO GIVE UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed to nothingness.

 _ **As you can probably see.**_

 _ **Until a particular noise sounded out from the normal forest sounds.**_

 _"Kirlia?"_

 _Wait what?_

As I turn around slowly, I see the small figure of a pokémon stand before me.

"Uhh, who are you?" I asked the pokémon, who only looked at my pants for some reason.

"Huh? what are you looking at-" And I saw a few berries left on my pocket.

He- err she-it...? smelled the berries and came to me? How unusual, most pokémon I know are mostly either shy or very angry... big world, I suppose.

"You want it?" I said as I picked a berry from my pocket and slowly brought my hand close to... it.

She-he- IT! stepped (floated) back when my hand came close to her, but when sh-IT! _!_ **(I bet you saw what I did here, friend)** realized the berry was on my hand she started slowly coming on my direction. And with a quick move the berry was out of my hand. I saw her-him-IT! taking small bites from the berry.

"What a cute little gal... guy... AGH! I'LL GET YOU A NAME BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!" I screamed in frustration.

And that was more than enough to send the pokémon ten meters away, hiding behind a tree.

"Err, sorry for that... I got a bit angry for a sec, don't worry, I won't hurt you." I apologized and took another berry from my pocket.

 _Did I just apologize to a pokémon? Well, I don't think having she-he-IT to run away is an option for me right now._

As the pokémon heard my apology sh- IT! **(Haha! I did it again!)** slowly came out from behind the tree and went for the second berry of the day, as it did the first time, when sh- _agh, you know what? it looks like a she, I'm gonna call it a she, to hell with reality._ _Again,_ when she was close enough, in the blink of an eye, again the berry that was on my hands went to the pokémon's hands... err paws... whatever.

As I watched the small creature eat the berry, I came up with a name.

Curie.

Huh, it's a nice name... and kind of cute, which honestly, fits her perfectly.

"Hey, what do you think about Curie?" I asked the pokémon while I picked another berry from my pocket to her.

She only gave me a confused look as she picked up the berry, not so afraid of me anymore. I was more confused about her reaction, until I realized about my lack of coherence.

"Hehe, sorry, I meant what do you think about me calling you Curie." I corrected myself.

 _Again, did I just ask about her opinion on a name?_

Her only reaction was something I could believe was a smile.

"Well, Curie it is then." I said to nobody in particular.

I took my time to watch her chewing the berry I gave her, but right after she was done I realized one problem:

 _Would she want to come with me?_

Now THAT is a problem, and there's no other way to know than asking... Well, here goes nothin'.

"Hey, little girl, I- uhhh, do you want to come with me?" I asked her as gently as I thought humanly possible.

After hearing me the pokémon seemed scared for some reason- then... angry?- and happy? this pokémon is weird. Fitting for me I suppose. She now was smiling and seemingly had agreed to what I just said.

 _YEEEEEEEEES! YEEEEEEEEEES! FINALLY! EAT THAT PROFESSOR! I'M NOT COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON! WOOO!_

After my little moment of inner of joy and ultimate victory, I carefully took out one pokéball and held it like a priceless treasure.

"Here, do you see it? Do you really want to come with me?" I asked her sweetly.

 _I gotta be sure right?_

She only looked at me, her blue eyes staring deep into my soul, then she jumped on my lap and hugged me.

"Well, isn't that nice of you?" I laughed at the small pokémon close to me.

She breaked the hug and stared at me.

"Okay then, stay where you are alright?" I asked her, smiling.

Curie nodded in aknowledgement, I then got up and with a quick move, threw the pokéball at her, the ball started shaking steadily, until it suddenly stopped and some colorful particles sprinkled out of the pokéball.

 _Now I know why the man that made these had that to happen when you managed to catch a pokémon, I feel like I reached a new step in life, and that's just amazing._

I took out my recently obtained 'occupied' pokéball and pressed the small button on it, a bright beam of blue-ish white light came out of it and was directed at the ground, out of the light, came out Curie.

"So, do you want to stay in there or follow me around?" I questioned her, clueless about how the interior of a pokéball looks like.

Her only answer was to jump on my shoulder.

"Well I guess that answers it." I said sarcastically.

Curie smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

When again I heard rustling in the bushes nearby, I got nervous. I mean double nervous. I had found nothing in the first bush (Ignoring the berries I found), but there's nothing to tell me that it'll be nothing there now.

I carefully took Curie out of my shoulder and motioned a movement in direction of the bush, Curie understood what I meant and slowly moved after me, when we got in reach, I had no choice but to pull the plants away, and I felt that my luck maybe wasn't really that bad when I saw what was in my front, a small pichu.

"Hey there little buddy, what are you doing here?" I said, looking at the small rat-like pokémon carefully.

"Pichu!" Was everything I could hear before he jumped on me with amazing strength for it's own size and zapped me weakly.

"Ouch! Why you little-" I couldn't end my phrase, as I focused on how the pichu ate the berries it took from my pocket.

 _The little rascal! I didn't even felt him in my pocket!_

As I watched the pichu eat the berries, I felt a tug on my shirt, it was Curie. And she was angry at me. How cute.

"Here, one for you too." I told her as I gave the kirlia another berry.

She gladly accepted it, and ate it again on that cute way of hers, what I didn't notice for a bit was how the pichu stared at me, eyeballing me like some weird alien creature.

"You want another one?" I asked the pichu, that looked as if christmas came sooner with what I said.

I laughed at the pokémon and threw another berry for him and observed it zapping and eating the thing almost instantly. He looked hungry.

"Hey, what do you think about coming with me? There'll probably be a bunch of yummy things like that to eat." I barely ended what I just said and Curie gave me a small punch.

 _Is it just me or these pokémons like food just like I do?_

"Don't worry, there'll be enough for all of us, if it doesn't, I'll give you my part." I reassured her.

She moved away slightly and I could see that in her face was a faint blush. Again, do I even need to say how cute is that?

I looked again at the pichu, who had his small tail wagging constantly and looking at me, I didn't even had to think when I threw a berry at him and a pokéball almost simultaneously, the pichu jumped in direction of both, eating the berry in one big crunch and being caught in the pokéball half a second later, I was again overjoyed with the satisfiyng sound of a sucessful catch.

 _If the act of sucessfully catching a pokémon relies solely on telling him that you'll give him food, I think I nailed it._

I pulled out the new pokéball from my pocket and pressed the button, the pichu came out smiling clearly at me. I didn't even need to guess what he wanted as I threw another berry at him, handed another one for Curie and had the last one for me.

"I'll find a name for you later, for now we gotta get to the road." Was all I said before putting him back in his pokéball.

When I got to the road, I was done chewing the berry I got and came with a thought:

 _Not bad, Not bad at all._

 **THIS IS ONE HECK OF A LINE, ISN'T IT?**

 **Okay, I don't think I even need to tell you guys this thing felt EPIC. Completely. I feel an emotion that doesn't occur when I'm writing the other fic, and honestly, I don't quite know what it is, thrill? enthusiasm? anxiety? I don't have the slightest idea and I also don't think either you guys or even myself even cares about what it is, because whatever it is, it keeps me writing.**


End file.
